In many types of well applications, various components are joined mechanically and electrically. For example, downhole tools may be segmented into various components, e.g. modules, which are connected in the field at the wellhead. In some applications, electrical connectors are used at the interface between the components to enable flow of electrical signals along the downhole tool string. The electrical connectors may comprise a non-rotating electrical connector, e.g. a split threaded ring connection, or a rotating electrical connection, e.g. a slip ring connection. However, existing connections can suffer from lack of adequate sealing, exposure to voltage across a connector due to power conductors, loosening of components due to the effects of shock and vibration, and/or other various detrimental effects.